What Matters To The Rain
by IzumiTheMoogle
Summary: One-Shot Hinata Hyuga trains hard everyday, just for him. What matters to her is that he sees her; he knows she's there, training hard. But is she too hard on herself to realize he has been watching? Hinata's PoV


BAM

_BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM! _

The hits continued in a steady succession as I continued to hurl my palm at the training post. Sweat was dripping off of my skin, and I was sure that my clothes were a mess.

That doesn't matter to me.

My palms had received calices from my constant collisions with the training post, and I was sure that tomorrow I may not be able to lift a thing.

That doesn't matter to me.

I could feel his concerned look on the back of my head as my teammate Kiba said, "Hinata, you know… You could always call it quits for the day. You've been working really hard." A low bark of agreement was heard from his canine companion Akamaru.

"N-No… That's… That's alright Kiba…" I stammered in between hits. I was going back and forth between my legs and palms now, even though my Clan's fighting style didn't involve the feet that much… I still wanted to be strong. Strong_er_.

"But, Hinata, you-" Kiba started to protest, when he was cut off. I had a strong feeling that Shino had stopped him someway. A moment later Kiba sighed, "… I guess we'll see you tomorrow then…"

I smiled, though I wasn't facing him, "Right… Goodnight you two."

As the two of them walked away, I could hear Kiba talking to Shino about how he was worried about my training too hard. His concerns. That was very kind of him; and I appreciated it, but… Training too hard?

That didn't matter to me either.

Training was something I had to do… Something I had to do to make myself stronger; a better person. Because maybe, just maybe, I thought: _He'll watch me._ I would train until my hands bled, and I would train until I couldn't stand. However long it took for him to realize I was doing this all for him.

Was I angry? No…

No, I could never be angry with him. He was devoted, kind, loyal, and a hard-worker; four things I never considered myself… Four things people never considered me to be.

He was my idol; the one I looked up to. In him, I had hope for the future, and the strength of everyone in the village.

People had called him annoying, and bothersome… But when the time came when one of our shinobi was leaving the village, where were those people? They were in the background, and he was on the front lines. He always was. And still is.

As I continued to throw the punches of my Gentle Fist to the worn training post, I felt the pitter-patter of raindrops slowly fall down my face, and soon the pitter-patter turned into a huge symphony of rain. It felt… Kind of nice. But it was also a burden.

Rain reminded me a lot of myself; a burden, gets in the way a lot. The negative things about it. That's all I could compare myself to.

As I was thinking about this, one of my palms missed the post, sliding to the side, and me along with it. My view had gotten blurred slightly because of the rain, and it had become hard to see.

I staggered as my hand slid, and that one stagger brought the weight of the rain down on me. With a slide and a wince, I fell to the wet grass. For some reason, this rain added so, so much more weight onto me. I scrambled clumsily to my hands and knees, trying to regain my footing. I didn't care how many times I would fall.

That didn't matter to me.

Continuing on my hands and knees, I heard an all too familiar voice that sent a hot flush to my cheeks, despite the cold rain. Looking to my left I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"You alright Hinata?" He asked.

"Y-Yes," I managed to choke out, stifling the surprise of seeing him here, "I-I'm just fine… N-Naruto…" Now that he was here, I tried even harder to scramble to my feet; to no avail of course. Just when I was about to fall again, felt a firm pair of arms around my shoulders. My blush didn't cease.

"We should really get you out of the rain," He said with noted concern, "Don't want you to get sick."

"O-Oh… Al…Alright…" I nodded. How could I argue with him?

With Naruto's help, we made our way back to the village and ducked underneath the roof of a tall building to wait out the fierce squall this was becoming. I shivered once.

Naruto undoubtedly noticed this, "Were you training Hinata?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, I was…" I managed to stammer. Somehow, I could never be completely calm in talks with him.

"Wow, you must've been training really hard…" He said, and I thought he sounded impressed. I hoped. He smiled at me, which made my heart rate increase, "You're really determined to get stronger, aren't you?" He looked out at the storm, "You know, you're really something Hinata."

Those words made my heart skip a beat, "O-Oh… T-Thank you very much… Naruto," A smile easily came across my face.

"I think you've gotten tons stronger!" He smiled again.

I was sure my heart stopped for a moment… But he said it… He… He had been watching? My smile widened, and I looked out at the storm with him. Suddenly, the rain seemed beautiful… Rain may be bothersome, and it may get in the way sometimes… But rain can also be fierce, at the same time bringing life. That's when people start to notice to rain, like he did.

And that is what matters to me.

**Author's Note:**

**What did you all think of this? For some reason I was in the mood to write a One-Shot about Hinata and her determination to become like Naruto. **

**This is the first One-Shot I've ever done, and I have to say I thought it felt a little rushed… Like it should've been a small story instead of a One-Shot… But I think it turned out ok all the same.**

**Reviews are good! Thank you! **


End file.
